bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GQ:Mirfah/@comment-29973092-20171202125320/@comment-30054866-20171202135533
At minimum, you'll need 2 runs to get 100% on this quest. The info I got all of this from is from "Ushi's Gaming Channel", who gave a pretty detailed walkthrough for this GGC. I'll leave a link for it below. Run 1: Mirfah Survives Run the quest as usual. Pack Cures, Ares Pots, Fire element boosts (i.e. Fire Stones). Fujins help as well. 1. Move Squad 1 (Griff's squad) through the set left path. Deal with Shusui. 2. Move Squad 2 to the first location. For this battle, BB > SBB. Use Krantz's SBB to heal, and use Libera's BB for stat boosts and BC/HC management. Normal attack when Guzaleg activates his Fire barrier. Be wary of its reflect damage buff - sometimes it'll be better to just guard. 3. Move Iris to battle Mora. 4. Move Kafka + Rhoa to deal with Guzaleg. 5. Move Libera + Krantz to deal with Kalon. Pack your Holy Water, as Kalon curses often. Use Krantz's SBB to heal, and use Libera's BB for stat boosts and BC/HC boosts. 6. Boss Fight: '''Guzaleg VS Mirfah This battle is what everything's been leading up to. It's a 1v1 between Mirfah and Guzaleg. Your main problem is making sure that Mirfah stays alive - the moment he dies it's game over. You're free to start again with no punishments, but still. Use pots when Mirfah's HP gets too low, and use Attack / Defense boosts. Elemental stones, cures, and ares pots are important. '''Run 2: Recon Squad Survives The defining difference with this run is that Main items to bring: Hero Crystal, Holy Water and Sacred Light (These are all imperative. '''No subsitutes), as well as the same stat boosters in Run 1. '''As much as possible, don't use any items until Battle 6 onwards. 1. Move Squad 1 (Griff's squad) to the newly opened right route. Deal with Shusui. 2. Move Squad 2 to the first location. Same strategy as in Run 1. No need to use items here - just restart if you need to. It's free anyway. 3. Move Iris to battle Mora. Same strategy as in Run 1. Again, don't use any items. SBB > BB. 4. Move Kafka + Rhoa's squad to deal with Guzaleg. This time you'll have future Mirfah, so this'll be easier. SBB > BB in this case. 5. Move Krantz + Libera's squad to deal with Kalon. Future Mirfah will be in this battle to help out as well. SBB all on turn 1, but afterwards use Libera's BB and SBB alternatively. Use Krantz's SBB to heal. Make sure to have your Holy Water ready. What's interesting is that you can pretty much UBB Mirfah anytime you want without any consequences - just don't use your Hero Crystal here. Before you move Mirfah, make sure to already pack your Sacred Lights and Hero Crystal. After this battle you'll be sent straight to the next. 6. Move Mirfah to deal with Guzaleg. Same strategy as in Run 1. 7. Final Boss: Guzaleg VS Krantz's Batch Ooof, this battle's a pain. Basically, it's Krantz's whole batch in their maxed 7* forms against Guzaleg. UBBs are accessible, which is important for this battle. Thresholds to remember: 100% - 76%: Farm OD gauge. Use Krantz's SBB to heal but use it sparingly. Make sure that Iris' buffs are active every turn, at the very least. 75% - Guzaleg will idle and give itself 100% mitigation. At this point you need to UBB Iris but not to activate it yet. To cancel his upcoming AoE, you have to deal a set amount of damage. Once you do, the boss will say: "The beast sways on it's feet". Don't activate Iris' UBB on this turn. In the next 2 turns following Guzaleg's idle, it will do 2 single target BC drains which are deadly. Activate Iris' UBB at this point - she grants a 100% mitigation against Fire/Earth enemies. Once this comes to path, farm OD once again. 45% - Like the 75% threshold, except that the boss will, for sure, grant a DoT. Run the course as per usual, but this time actually use Iris' OD to reduce Guzaleg's HP to 45%. Afterwards, the moment Guzaleg's DoT debuff comes up, use the Hero Crystal and OD her again. Make sure to also use your Sacred Lights here - the DoT is deadly. 5% - "The beast is focusing the last of its strength!" You HAVE to use Iris' UBB here. Either activate her UBB the moment the idle animation arrives, or use a fujin. Once this comes to pass, you can easily nuke it to 0%. Link to walkthrough: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLYGsQJbHmo I'm sorry if this was a bit hard to read (>.<). Just review the video if you need'ta! \(o3o)/ I hope this helped! (ovo)/